garlic jr 3rd coming
by signerleo
Summary: garlic jr is back
1. Chapter 1

Garlic Junior third coming

chapter 1 garlic Junior's revenge

Dr. value we are now landing on planet namek good good and if all goes as planned the Z fighters will meet their deaths soon they will all be killed as soon as I get my wish,s

hello I am Dr. value a friend of goku.s and the others I came here to get my wishes so i can help them and to do that I need the dragon ball's said the dr sir a friend of goku is a friend

of ours okay the Dragon balls are ready now go ahead and use them sir said the namek now come forth the dr you have summoned me I will grant you three wishes Dragon I

wish for garlic

Junior to be freed and for his henchmen to be wished back it is done name your second wish I wish for the Makyo star to be revived it is down name your third wish I was for

garlic Junior's dad to be freed from his star prison and for garlic Junior his men and his father to be sent here to namek and I wish for a goku gohan to be turned into kids

again it is down your wishes have been granted farewell I've been freed from the dead zone and all my henchmen are back along with my father. Said garlic Junior hello garlic

Junior I am Dr. value we finally meet face-to-face I am the one who wished back you and your father as well as your henchmen as for why i did It i want you to to get revenge and kill

goku gohan goten and to kill the others and now I'm giving you all a power up and

now as to the fight goes on you will slowly become more powerful than your weak opponents

thanks Dr. value we will get are revenge and who is goten oh that brat he is the

second son of goku and be on guard they all can turn super saiyan there are 11 of them so

you need 2 more members to kill them all said value master garlic Junior you can use my

sister salt very well so but we still need one more member said garlic jr I can give you

that member garlic Junior for I am Dr. Gero grandson android 12 will serve you know I will tell you who you will all fight salt you will fight the boy named goten and I want you to

beat him up really bad befor you kill him garlic Junior you will fight trunks mustard you will fight gohan pepper you will fight goku spice you will fight pan vinegar you will

fight bulla nickie you will fight Bardock Sansho you will fight king vegeta ginger you will fight piccolo garlic you will fight the vegeta and android 12 you will fight goku

Junior and now for the stages you will fight salt lava land mustard land ice garlic Junior the beach pepper Rocky arena ginger garlic's Castle Nickie kami look out

sansho snow garlic dungeon spice the old RR base and vinegar the old rr our tower and after you have killed them I want you to bring their dead bodies back to me to prove

to me you have killed them and defeated them make sure all the sayains and piccolo along with their friends die said the dr I had better let the others know what's going on before it's too late.

. Said bardock yes lots get going right away they need to know what's going on. Said king vegeta who are you look like me said goku I don't really have time to explain everything but I am

your father I have returned yes it's been a long time and the name is bardock I see your back as well father said vegeta yes we are here to tell you that in evil Dr. named Dr. value has free

garlic Junior his his henchmen and his father they are coming here to kill king vegeta wow so you're my grandpa I bet my dad is stronger than you dont look that strong

am far stronger than you said trunks watch your mouth boy you listen here you brat I've been training in the afterlife am stronger then you are young trunks my grandson here need

to keep his mouth shut that smart mouth of his may cost him if he doesn't stop talking shit that smart mouth of yours is going to get you killed in the king vegeta punching trunks in the stomach oagh:yelled trunks coughing up spit as he grabbed

arms on his stomach and onto his knees oagh that hurts you hit me to hard in my stomach. Said trunks now do you see trunks that your week compared to me if I could do

that to you just think with the enemy could do you better keep that smart mouth if your shut before you end up dead and don't underestimate the enemy understand grandson.

.Said king vegeta did you really have to hit trunks that hard dad he's a sayian sun he can take the punch now let's get moving to the battlefield we have big fight ahead of us

and hopefully you don't get yoursef killed out there trunks and be sure not to leave an opening in your stomach they will hit you in your stomach if you leave it open for an king

vegeta okay grandfather I'll try said trunks you hit my friend trunks to hard give him a break goten you have a lot to learn trunks only through defeat will you learn

that your not as strong as you think you are trunks you're lucky I don't punch you in the stomach again trunks .Said king vegeta


	2. Chapter 2

Garlic Junior's third coming part two

chapter 2 goten hard battle was salt

kakarot garlic Junior is coming to earth are you going to be ready what why are you and gohan kids again said vegeta that evil Dr. turns into kids again my dad and grandpa can beat

goten don't worry we got this we have saved the world many times gohan are you piccolo yes I am its going to take some time getting used to being a kid again said gohan so

which one of us is going to go where said goku I will go after salt said goten that okay son but be careful out there who don't know how much stronger they become said goku I do though more

powerful than you think goten is no match for barodck, o come on I could beat him I'm pretty goten indeed you are but salt is far stronger faster smarter and

tougher than you are goten on top of that he can punch harder than you grandson said bardock Oh will you haven't seen anything yet I can transform all the way up to level II and I

trained with waited shoes said goten I'm sure you'll do fine out there goten said

goku thanks dad while I'm goten come back a life grandson don't just

get out of there if he defeats and if you have a chance to get away get out of there do you understand goten I gotcha hey salt better watch

out I'm coming for him I don't plan on being defeated by him I'm almost goten way aew we hear said pan I think its that portal in the sky it his to be what sent us here I can

since the others maybe they know what's going on i since some bulla okay I'm here come out goten so you made it here kid you don't look that strong I

could tell by your current power level that you can't salt there's no way you're trying to trick me you can't beat goten that's where your wrong I can tell your power

levels 530,000 and with a weak power like that you can't win week child now on the other hand my power level right now is 1 million and that's just

my normal power my full power is 200 million and in my powered up form it is 350,000,000 what 1 million you can't be that strong you just can't if he's that strong

and there's no way I can win but I think he's lying okay let's get this fight started I'm removing my waiting shoes and my socks said goten I see your power level has jumped up from

530,000 to 545,000 but even with your waited shoes off you still can't beat me but if you want to fight me barefoot boy then go salt aghhhhhhhhhhh yelled goten powering up to super sayian I see so

in your transformed state your power level has become 130 million but now let me show you my salt what the it can't be his power it really is 200 million okay then I'll

take it up to the second goten turning SSj2 what's this his power level has jumped up again it is now 345 million you foolish child you think that you can defeat

me now I lied about my power now with the powerif the star I will show you my true power said salt there's no way is power level it's 435 million but that means he's stronger than

goten now it's time to beat you up little boy so what if you turned your hair blonde and buffed up it wont save you you will die said salt here I come yelled goten punching salt and then goten kicked salt sending him

flying took this ugly super ka ma ha ma ha yelled goten but salt teleported out

of the way what he's gone but there's no way my attack destroyed him already I don't

goten looking confused I'm here kid said salt firing and energy way but goten jumped up in the air dodging the blast and then salt reappeared in front of goten

and salt grabbed goten by the hair with one hand and punched goten in the stomach with the other aguh yelled goten as spit came out of his mouth and then salt punch the boy to

face a few times and kneed him in the stomach oh my goten grabbing his arms around his stomach and landing on his knees come on don't tell me that's all you

got child I was hoping you wood put up more of a fight said salt it's not over yet yelled goten swinging his fists at salt but he missed every shot and then goten swigning his foot at salt and

missed every shot he's too goten and then salt grabbed goten leg through him into the ground and then fired a giant blast at him and when the smoke cleared goten arm

was broken he was shirtless his pants were ripped into shorts he's so strong pant pant pant I'm getting tired said goten and then salt teleported next to goten again and elbowed him in

the stomach and goten coughed up blood and then salt kicked goten in the

back and then punched him in the back of the neck okay now I'm mad yelled goten throwing

fist in two salt face and then goten kicked salt through a rock wall you're not so tough now are you wha my attacks had no effect my energy is running low this is it now I put

everything I got into this last move full power ka me ha me ha yelled goten not a bad attack. Kid however I know what you did you put most of your energy into that last attack

which means your fight with me is salt that's not goten I'll show you then little child goten rushed at salt and tried to punch him but missed and salt kicked

the boy in the stomach augh yelled goten as he coughed up a lot of spit and returned to his normal form and goten fell to his knees panting I'm so tired I don't

have any energy left get ready to die kid said salt punching goten harder in the stomach and then salt punched goten in the stomach continuously goten coughed up more spit with

every punch and goten fell to the floor and salt step on his head making goten cry die yelled salt aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh yelled goten soon goten starts to fall out of the sky and

then salt kicked him in the back of the neck breaking goten neck and then goten eyes turn white and he falls to the ground and then onto his knees and onto his back dead you have

a lost child you were never a match for me you weak little brat Dr. Value I'm back here's the child is dead just like you wanted I killed him said salt good job salt that's one less saiyan

and I see you broke the kids neck thats good you gave him a painful death now it's garlic Junior to kill young Trunks and just like his friend I want you to give this child a

painful death Make the boy suffer but don't kill him until you break his arm and his leg as well as his neck and I want you to hit him in the stomach as hard as possible today is

the day not only young goten was killed but it is the day young trunks will be killed along with those other saiyans and I want you to kill anyone who sides with Dr.

value trunks lands at the beach and removes his waited shoes and socks I can't feel goten

ki that means he lost salt killed him ll make him pay for what he's done to my friend

you're facing me garlic Junior aghhhhhhhhhhhhh yelled trunks powering up to ssj2 okay garlic Junior get out here your you're going to die garlic Junior yelled trunks flying

then trunks punches garlic Junior in the face what my punch had no effect then garlic Junior grabbed trunks,hair and punched him in the stomach and trunks coughed up spit you

may be strong boy but you can't win this fight shut up yelled trunks punching garlic Junior feet ka me ha me yelled trunks blasting garlic Junior and then garlic Junior elbow

trunks in the stomach and trunks coughed up so much spit that it ran down his mouth you think fighting me barefoot will help you your friend tried the same thing when fight

salt and he ended up dead just like will your lieing he didn't kill him goten he cant be dead he jsut cant your going pay yelled trunks what's this his power level shooting through the roof soon trunks hair grew longer and

trunks grew taller and then trunks arms and legs buffed up and when the smoke cleared trunks was ssj3 I will kill you for what you trunks you go ahead and

try I am immortal trunks you can't kill me you will waste your energy on me trunks I'm going to break your back you will die here week kid you're just a child you can't win

little boy I will the shut that mouth of yours permanently trunks this place will be your grave here is where you will meet your death young trunks said garlic jr


	3. Chapter 3

Garlic Junior third coming part three  
chapter 3 trunks,s rage

trunks flys at garlic Junior and starts punching him then kicks him in the air ka me ha me ha yelled trunks blasting garlic Junior head on not bad kid you may be stronger than your

friend was but you still can't garlic Junior I'm just getting started yelled trunks throwing garlic Junior in the air and then trunks punched garlic Junior in the

face now finish buster;yelled trunks what the my attack didn't scratch him. Said trunks whats wrong trunks that attack was weaker than your last dammit I can't hold the super

sayain 3 transformation much longer I'm getting tired said trunks returning to his normal form and trunks starts panting garlic Junior flys at trunks and grabs trunks by the hair

and slamed trunks face on his knee and blood runs down trunks his face and then  
garlic Junior punched trunks in the face again and grabs trunks by the hair again and

then garlic Junior punched trunks in the stomach ugh yelled trunks coughing up spit out of his mouth then garlic Junior kneed trunks in the stomach continuously trunks was

getting weaker with every below trunks coughs up blood and falls to his knees grabbing his arms around his stomach then garlic Junior elbow trunks in the back of the neck and

trunks his eyes turned white for a second and trunks spit and then garlic Junior elbow trunks in the stomach after trunks coughs up spit garlic Junior kicks him into a rock

wall garlic impact yelled garlic Junior as the blast hit trunks dead on when the smoke cleared trunks with having a hard time standing up he was completely

shirtless his pants were ripped in the shorts and his left arm was broken and his left leg was broken trunks kicked Garlic Junior's arm in breaking how you like that now do

with the one with broken arm so what trunks I'm immortal which means I cannot die and like piccolo I can regenerate said garlic Junior riping his arm off and regenerate

another one no way he can do trunks looking shocked now to give you of another beating Brat then Garlic Junior headbutt trunks in the face and stomach making trunks

coughs up spit then garlic Junior grab trunks around the arms making the boy scream out in  
pain as garlic Junior squeezed tighter trunks began to cough up blood and then garlic

Junior grabs trunks leg and through him on the ground and then garlic Junior stepped on trunks his head making him cry before trunks passed out and then garlic Junior picks

trunks up by the hair and blasts trunks right arm breaking it and then  
then blast trunks right leg breaking it and then garlic Junior grab trunks by the neck

he's about ready to break the boys neck I'm sorry goten I tried my best I'll see you soon my friend say hello to goten when you see him in other world trunks your time is up

Garlic impact yelled garlic Junior and then garlic Junior's snaps trunks neck breaking it and then garlic Junior jammed his hand through trunks is stomach and blasted

him;aghhhhhhhhhhhh screams trunks when the smoke cleared trunks eyes turned white and fell to the ground onto the sand dead and now trunks is dead but I got to say that

I lied about that last attack you did it wood killed me had I not been immortal salts would you take the boy to Dr. value I would do it myself but someone coming said

garlic Junior yes master Dr. value here is trunks dead like you wanted garlic Junior killed him. Said salt good another fighter dead but tell me why didn't

garlic Junior bringing the boy here himself. Said Dr. value it seems another fighter is coming after garlic Junior said salt that's not part of the plan garlic Junior not strong

enough to beat the brat oh well the kid end up dead Dr. value gohan flys through the land of ice where you think you're going kid you're not going to Master

garlic Junior you and I are going to fight mustard you're going to die I know garlic jr and salt killed goten trunks no one gets away with killing my brother and trunks yelled gohan

powering up to ssj3 that level again trunks did the same thing and he ended up dead what makes you think you won't meet the same fate as him I have better control of it than

trunks gohan teleporting in front of mustard now you die ka me  
ha me ha;screamed gohan killing mustard and and he lands at lava land so you're still alive

I was sure mustard would've killed you kid looks like I'll have to kill you myself just like I did your brother said salt your going to pay gohan

salt punches gohan in the stomach making him spit not bad I could see how you defeated my brother but I'm stronger than him and you won't win super masenko;yelled gohan killing

salt and then he fell to his knees panting I used up too much energy killing gohan what's this salt and mustard have been destroyed by that little kid well it seems

he,s stronger then he looks but he used up too much energy destroying them which means he's too weak to win his next Dr. value soon he lands at the beach I need to power

down I have to save my energy so your finally here but your not going to win this battle you will meet your death here just as that little brat trunks did and just as goten

garlic Junior


	4. Chapter 4

Garlic Junior's third coming part four

chapter 4 gohan biggest mistake

Okay I'll in this fast super sayian 3!yelled gohan? huh why can I transform I do ?gohan don't you get it kid you wasted too much energy in your last two fights on top of that

the doctor has a machine I'm sure you remember the old Destron Gas machines while the doctor has fixed them up and now they're working again and that means that the machine drains

your ki really fast and that's way you're so weak right now which means young gohan that you can't win and this time I don't plan on using the dead zone and with your energy this low you

don't have a chance to win this fight I will not let a child like you beat me again get ready to die said garlic Junior? Look I don't care how tired I am I will not lose to you!yelled gohan?

Punching garlic Junior no way my punch had no effect now take this ka me ha me ha!yelled gohan? What I can't use it now I didn't think that the machine had taken this much of my

ki sgohan? I told you that you were too weak to beat me .said garlic Junior? Grabbing gohan by the hair and punching him in the stomach ugh!yelled gohan? coughing up spit

out of his mouth and then garlic Junior? Punch him in the Face and then garlic Junior slammed gohan on the ground garlic impact!yelled garlic Junior? blasting gohan aghhhhhhhh yelled gohan?

When the smoke cleared gohan was shirtless his pants were ripped into shorts and then garlic Junior elbowed gohan in the gut and then garlic Junior punch gohan in the stomach continuously

while gohan coguhed up spit and the gohan fell to his knees wrapping his around his stomach pant pant pant he to strong and I can't handle any more hits to my gohan?

and then garlic Junior kneed gohan in stomach making the boy coguh up blood and then garlic Junior hit him in the back of of the neck and then gohan stand up only to fell to his knees it's no use I can't fight anymore I have no ki .said gohan? And then garlic Junior grabbed gohan around the arms

making him yell in pain how does it feel brat to know that I'm going to crushed garlic Junior? ugahhhhhhhhhhhh;l,yelled gohan as garlic Junior crushed him to death and then

gohan eyes turned white and he fell to the ground dead at long last I have got my revenge on this kid then Junior picks up gohan flies off to the doctor's base garlic Junior lands and throws

gohan at the Dr. there you go he is garlic Junior? Good work garlic Junior now let's sit back and watch the next said Dr. value? goku lands on the battlefield and removes his weight

shoes and socks okay pepper get out said goku?so you came here to die like your sons and trunks did listen up and listen up good child I'm going to defeat you can't win this fight

and you really think that by removing your shoes will help you know your sons and trunks tried the same thing and look what happened to them let's get this fight started pepper?

goku powers up to super sayian 3 and punches pepper in the stomach now take this ka me ha me ha .yelled goku? Blasting her why you foolish child you jusr signed your own death no more holding back

onyou said pepper? pant pant pant no it can't be I'm already tired said goku? returning to normal this shouldn't be happening I didn't use up that much energy so way did I lose level III

already I may not have the energy to go back to level 3 again but I'll just go level 2 said goku? Powering back up to level II pepper flies at goku and punches in the stomach goku?

spiting and then pepper grabed goku the hair and kneed him in stomach him spit blood I don't believe it she is actually stronger than goku? Then pepper teleports in front of goku

punches in Face and then smacks him in the back of the neck then pepper grabs goku around the arms scream out in pain and then pepper makes a hold tighter goku begins to coguh up

blood why don't you give up boy and all give you a fast pepper? Then goku headbutt's pepper making her lot go him and he kicks in and tries to punch her but pepper

dodges his punch and pepper keeps dodging all of goku punches and kicks why can I hit you ,said goku? He tries punching pepper again this time she grabs his hand and then she makes

goku punch himself in the stomach making him spit blood and then he wrapped his arms around stomach and he and fell on to his knees blazing inferno:yelled pepper? And when the smoke

cleared goku was shirtless and his pants were ripped in a shorts and his arm was badly broken and then pepper grabbed goku ankle and twisted it tell it broke then she blasted his leg breaking it

making goku scream and then pepper headbutt goku in the stomach and punched in face continuously tell blood ran down his mouth and then pepper grabbed goku hair and punched

him continuously in the stomach stop hitting me in my goku? And then pepper jam their hand to throw goku stomach now die inferno wave!yelled pepper? the blast hit goku Head aghhhhhhhh

:yelled goku? when the smoke cleared goku was missing one of his arms and goku eyes had turned white he fell to the floor dead I beat you.;said pepper? Pepper picks up goku and flies off to a

base here you go said pepper? throwing goku next to the doctor I see you beat him to now anther saiyan is dead now let's watch the dr value? Bardock lands on the

battlefield Nicky you're going to pay for what you've done :yelled bardock? truning ssj2 and punching him in the face and then in the gut and then Bardock slammed his face on the

ground and start punching your time is up spirt canon:yelled bardock? Killing Nicky what's this Nicky he been destroyed not like it matters killed three of our members and we can 4 if them

said dr value? bardock lands and the beach and start punching garlic Junior and then he kicked him to the ground then put a jar on the ground now your times up garlic Junior evil containment

wave yelled bardcok? !noooooooooooooooooooo :yelled garlic Junior?the wave sealed garlic Junior inside the jar that takes care of you now it's even we lost 4 fighters they lost 4 fighters and

no one gets away with killing my sun and my grandsons now you are tarp garlic jr and now it's pan turn to fight let's see how she does with her opponent at the old rr tower now to do some training in the

hyperbolic time chamber that way I can be ready for anything I have to be strong enough to stop this evil bardock?


End file.
